If You're Not Here With Me
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written for flashpenguin. Rossi and Emily are stranded for Christmas. FIVE chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. I hope everyone in the good ole US of A remembered to adjust their clocks for daylight savings time. (I didn't). At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**If You're Not Here With Me**

**Chapter One**

The windshield wipers worked furiously against the falling snow as their SUV slowly navigated one of the winding curves of the country roads that supposedly would lead them back into Knoxville. Shaking her head as she stared out the snowy glass, Emily Prentiss tried to suppress her sigh. A nasty wreck on the interstate an hour ago had forced them off the main road and onto one of the sporadic exit ramps. Armed with an out of date road atlas, she and David Rossi had painstakingly made their way in the direction of Knoxville.

At least, they hoped they were. The persistent snow squalls they seemed to constantly run into were hampering progress of any form.

To add insult to injury, it was December 24th. And as if she needed a reminder, the strains of the King and Rock and Roll's Blue Christmas filtering from the radio highlighted the fact. Dave had turned it on half an hour ago while he'd attempted to find a weather report. Of course the grey skies overhead and the snowflakes falling heavily from above were the only indications she needed to know that they were in the thick of it. Even if they somehow, by God's grace, managed to make it to the airport on time, there was no way any plane was departing in this mess.

Blue Christmas, indeed. She was beginning to believe the song should be renamed "Ugly Horrible Grayish Black Christmas".

Jerking her head toward Dave as she heard a telltale ding and his audible answering groan, Emily cringed. "Dave?" she questioned softly, clenching her fingers in her lap. "Does that sound mean what I think it does?" she continued somewhat trepidatiously.

"If you mean, Hark, the herald gas gauge dings, then yes," Dave growled, obviously agitated with current events, his tone as biting as the cold outside the vehicle.

"I told you we should have stopped and filled up when we got off the interstate," she mumbled before her brain could have a conversation with her mouth.

Taking his eyes off the road long enough to glare heatedly at her, Dave asked roughly, "You wanna drive, Prentiss?"

"No," Emily snapped, meeting his glare, "I wanted to get gas."

"You saw the lines back there," Dave retorted, frowning as he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel and turned his concentration back to the slick road in front of them. "If we have a hope in hell of catching our flight, we needed to keep moving."

"Dave," Emily replied heavily, gesturing out her side window. "Have you looked out there? No pilot is going to take off in this weather."

"You don't know that," Dave returned implacably, his eyes once again focused on the whitening road in front of them. "There's still a chance it'll clear off."

"Since when are you an optimist?" Emily snorted, rolling her dark eyes.

"Since I promised my mother I'd be home this year for Christmas," Dave replied gruffly, his words filled with just a tinge of sheepishness.

So, Emily thought with a faint smile, David Rossi was scared of one woman on earth, if his tone was anything to go by. "I think your mother would understand this," Emily said, nodding out the window, a burst of snow emphasizing her point.

"You don't know my mama," Dave said doubtfully, his dark head shaking. "But regardless, if we'd have pulled over then we'd have sat in that line of cars for an hour...an hour we couldn't afford to lose."

"So you'd rather lose your toes..." Emily muttered, her feet shifting against the floor mat.

"Huh?"

"From frostbite," Emily clarified. "You know, when we're left stranded on the side of the road and have to walk in this blizzard to find shelter..."

"I don't remember you ever being quite so theatrical, Prentiss."

"I have a mother, too, Rossi. And a command performance at the UN to complete tonight. While you would have been enjoying eggnog with your family, I would have been pasting a smile on my face in front of a bunch of international dignitaries before Midnight Mass. Believe me, the Ambassador won't be any more pleased than Mama Rossi, albeit for different reasons."

"Sorry," Dave muttered as the gas gauge pinged again, a bright red light illuminating on the dash. "I guess both of our plans are about to be interrupted," he sighed as the engine sputtered.

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning as Dave steered the dying car to the side of the road, Emily quickly took stock of their surroundings. On one side of the road, they had trees and on the other, they had a field. Just great! Talk about the proverbial rock and a hard place. No sign of a house in sight. Sitting silently beside him for a moment as they both stared out the window, Emily quickly went through their list of options as she checked her cell phone for reception.

Nothing, she thought, looking at her phone and seeing absolutely zero bars. Of course, she thought tiredly. Why should they have any form of service in what had to be the most God forsaken acre on the planet? Glancing at Dave she noticed him doing the same thing. "Anything?" she asked, nodding at the phone.

"Nope," Dave grunted, sighing as he shoved his phone back into his jeans' pocket. "You up for an early afternoon stroll through the snow?" he asked, reaching into the back seat of the SUV and grabbing their coats.

"Are you sure that's our best bet?" Emily asked uncertainly, her eyes jerking back toward the window. "Maybe we should just sit tight for a while and see if we get any reception after the clouds lift," she said, leaning forward to glance up toward the sky out the window. "Maybe somebody will stop and check on us," she said, nodding outside. "This is the South. People are supposed to be friendlier," she said hopefully, her eyes scanning for any form of life.

"We could," Dave nodded calmly. "But the temperature in this car is gonna drop pretty fast, Prentiss. Better to keep moving and keep our blood circulating. Besides, we haven't passed another vehicle for fifteen miles. Anybody with any good sense is staying exactly where they're at."

"Unlike us," Emily grumbled, shoving her arms into the sleeves of her heavy wool coat, digging into the pockets for the gloves that she hoped she remembered to pack.

"Griping is unladylike, Em," Dave snorted derisively, dropping a woolen hat in her lap with a plop. "Wear that. Ninety percent of heat escapes through your head."

Picking up the cap, Emily fingered it as she frowned at Dave. "I'm not feeling particularly ladylike right now, Dave. What about you?" she asked, shoving the unfashionable garment over her head before pulling on her gloves.

"I'll be fine. I grew up in New York. I'm used to this weather. As I recall, you were raised in a desert," Dave replied, zipping his own coat as he pulled the collar up higher.

"Only partially," Emily murmured, uncomfortable remembering those formative years spent trotting the globe after her political parents. Following him out of the SUV, Emily shivered as the cold wind whipped around her, a biting shock after sitting in the heated vehicle so long. Meeting him in front of the car, Emily peered at her partner. "So, which way?" she asked, her lips pursed.

"Well, since we know there's nothing in the direction we came," Dave said, raising his voice to be heard above the rustling trees, "I say we keep heading south," he said, pointing ahead of them.

"Lead the way," Emily ordered, her teeth chattering as she shoved her gloved hands in the deep pockets of her coat.

Somehow, her Christmas journey had become a wild trek into the unknown…with David Rossi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. I hope everyone in the good ole US of A remembered to adjust their clocks for daylight savings time. (I didn't). At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 19 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

**If You're Not Here With Me**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Thirty minutes later, she had to wonder if her lips had turned blue yet. It was obvious that the temperature had dropped radically, and her footsteps lagged behind Dave's, the cold seeming to seep into her bones. Neither had spoken much, choosing instead to conserve their energy as they searched for help or shelter, whichever came first.

Jumping slightly when she heard Dave's abrupt shout of "Prentiss!", Emily jerked her gaze sharply toward the man, his dark hair plastered to his head, dampened by the falling snow. Following his pointing finger, Emily's eyes narrowed on the snow covered gravel lane leading to what appeared to be a small cabin in the woods.

Nodding slightly as she followed him toward the log structure, her eyes focused on the single light burning in the window. The rest of the house was darkened, but that small light gave her hope. Trailing Rossi up the wooden steps of the porch, Emily stomped her feet, trying to dislodge the heavy, wet snow from her boots. No sense tracking a mess into these people's home, right?

Emily watched as Dave knocked heavily against the rough hewn wooden door, both of them shivering as a bracing breeze blew loose powdery snow across the porch. Waiting a full minute for some form of reply, Dave twisted the knob of the door and confirmed it was locked. Banging his fist against the wood again, he glanced over his shoulder at her as they waited another minute.

Still nothing. And with each passing moment, Emily felt her earlier hope start to dissipate.

"Nobody's in there," she heard Dave mutter, his words muffled by the blowing wind. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife and knelt in front of the lock, his gaze intently focused on the small metal knob.

"Dave," Emily gaped in amazement as she watched the man's deft hands commence picking the lock. "You can't commit a B&E because we're cold!"

"We're not merely cold, Prentiss," Dave retorted with lips that barely moved, his attention clearly focused on the job in front of him, his gloved fingers moving far more deftly than he had first thought they would. "We're freezing. There's a difference. And for that matter, this is not breaking and entering."

"What would you call it?" Emily snapped, not altogether sure she wanted to stop him, another gust of wind blowing snow all across her legs. Stomping her feet against the wooden porch, she wondered for a moment if she would ever feel her toes again in the near future.

"As a federal agent of the United States government, I hereby commandeer this structure for federal use since it is against the law for an agent to die of frostbite," he announced formally, rising back to his feet and pushing open the door with a flourish. "Happy now?" he mocked over his shoulder before stepping inside the shadowy interior.

"Not even close," Emily muttered under her breath as she slowly stepped into the cabin, suddenly realizing that perhaps Dave had actually possessed a good idea this time. Warmth. There was heat!

Inhaling deeply as warm air blasted her face, the first thing she noticed was that the scent of mistletoe hung heavy in the air. Mistletoe and pine, she thought, breathing in the comforting aroma again as she felt her decidedly frozen lungs slowly start to thaw.

Dave must have found the light switch because suddenly the room she stood in was bathed in a warm glow, and she couldn't help smiling as she noted the homey interior. Handmade Christmas stockings adorned the mantle, three in total. The furniture was worn, but clean and serviceable. And the Christmas tree in the far corner sparkled with ancient ornaments that had been lovingly hung.

"We're going to scare some poor person to death when they come home to find their house occupied by strangers," Emily murmured worriedly, almost afraid to move any farther into the space.

"That's where the badge comes in handy, Em," Dave grunted distractedly, searching the room for a phone or any lifeline to the outside world. "Besides," he said, his eyes finding the appliance he needed, "I doubt the residents of this joint are on their way back here," he said, frowning as he picked up the phone's receiver and noted the absence of a dial tone.

"Why?" Emily asked, the pinched look on his face signifying yet another loss in their world.

"Because," Dave said, turning back to her as he dropped the receiver back into place. "They've killed the fire...not even an ember," he said, nodding toward the fireplace. "And, there aren't any presents under the tree," he said, pointing toward the artificial, decorated tree.

"So what?" Em frowned, pursing her lips as she attempted to follow his logic.

"So..." Dave drawled, turning to gesture at the kitchen table, "obviously there were presents at one point."

Seeing the wrapping paper and tape strewn across the surface of the table, Emily sighed. "I see."

"They've probably gone to a relative's for the holiday," Dave said, nodding toward the open bedroom door and a discarded small suitcase on the floor.

"In all likelihood," Em agreed grudgingly, his observations obvious now that she placed the pieces together . "What about the phone, Dave?" she asked hopefully, nodding to the receiver he'd just replaced on the wall.

"No dial tone," he shrugged, well aware of the fickleness of phone lines in stormy weather, years raised in the North coloring his experience. Sighing, he peeled his jacket off and ran his hands through his hair, droplets of water scattering everywhere. "We might as well get comfortable, Em. I don't think either one of us are going anywhere until this snow storm lifts."

Glancing out the window behind her, Emily nodded. Sadly, her colleague appeared to be right. She and David Rossi were definitely stranded for Christmas.

And she was beginning to wonder if it would ever be possible for her to have a merry Christmas of any kind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 18 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**If You're Not Here With Me**

**Chapter Three**

Two hours later, the two profilers sat on opposite ends of their unwitting host's comfortable couch, both staring out the picture window. And while they stared hopefully at the panes, almost counting the snowflakes to see if the sheer number had reduced even by one, they both knew that such a thing was not happening. It was a blizzard...and obviously not intending on leaving any time soon.

"At least it looks pretty," Emily offered softly, her eyes mesmerized by the soft flakes falling gently to the ground outside, the whiteness illuminating the darkness.

"Now that we're warm and dry, I'd have to agree with you," Dave nodded, shifting on the sofa to pull a pillow up behind him. "I wasn't quite so enamored of it while we were trudging here."

"Me either," Emily admitted. Sharing an easy silence with Dave, she had to smile. If she was going to be forced into being trapped with any of her colleagues, David Rossi would have been her first choice. Not because she didn't love her other co-workers; she did. But because something about Dave's demeanor had always tugged at her.

He wasn't chatty like Reid, who always felt it necessary to fill the silence with nervous chatter. He wasn't like Derek, who would have complained about the current predicament until he'd run out of breath. He definitely didn't resemble Hotch, who would have found a way to have them both working on some case or another, despite the circumstances they faced.

David Rossi was, in a word, unique.

He was a man of few words, despite the fact that he'd made a very healthy living with them for the past decade. He wasn't a complainer, choosing simply to face any problem hurled in his direction head-on with an economy of fuss. Blunt and outspoken by nature, he could also convey his thoughts with tact and discretion if he felt the situation warranted it. He was what her mother would call a man for all seasons.

Not that her mother would have approved of Rossi. His thrice married status would ensure that. And honestly, that only made her like him all the more. Anything that displeased her mother was definitely going to be a positive attribute in her book.

"What are you thinking over there?" Dave asked quietly, his eyes drawn to her creamy porcelain skin.

"Honestly?" Emily asked, her lips quirking as she turned toward him.

"No, lie to me," Dave teased sarcastically, shifting on the couch to look closer at the dark haired woman's delicate face. Her appearance was such a contradiction to the woman he knew her to be. While her dainty features and build might suggest that she was a fragile, feminine woman, he knew the truth. Emily Prentiss had a core of steel...an inner fortitude that would terrify most men.

He, on the other hand, only liked her that much more for it.

Laughing lightly at his attempt at humor, Emily shook her head, damp hair flicking against her shoulders. "Truthfully, I was just thinking how much it will rankle my mother that I'm spending Christmas with the notorious David Rossi."

"Ah, so your mother is not one of my adoring fans, I take it," Dave said with a grin.

"She very much admires your work. Your reputation, however, has given her pause," Emily noted, returning his smile, which she found to be far more charming than she had ever realized before.

"How bad will the fallout be?" Dave chuckled, arching one brow as he slid his arm over the back of the sofa.

"Oh, I'll have to endure a rigorous questioning regarding your behavior, I'm sure," Emily laughed, tucking one leg beneath her as she allowed herself to relax even more. "Don't worry, I'll assure her that you behaved in a genteel manner at all times."

Snorting, Dave settled back into the corner of the sofa. "Then she'll know you're lying. I'm not exactly known for my gentility. And I'm fairly certain your mother knows that."

"You must have met her before," Emily remarked, inclining her head slightly in validation.

"A few years ago at some function or another. She's a rather unique woman," Dave commented blandly, privately choosing to guard his words in order to spare the feelings of the woman beside him.

"If that's code for a ball-busting bitch, then you're exactly right," Emily grinned, glancing at him.

"I wouldn't have put it quite that way," Dave stated evenly. Except, he was lying. And judging from the look on Emily's face, she knew it, too. Shrugging, he added, "She did have rather strong opinions though, if my memory serves correctly."

"On any and everything," Emily nodded, her own experience with the elder Prentiss outweighing well known. "That's my mom," she sing-songed. "I'm soooo proud."

"You should be," Dave nodded. "The Ambassador didn't get to be where she is by being a pushover."

That was true, Emily thought. She was anything but that. But, it would have been nice if she hadn't sacrificed her family for her career on a regular basis. That, of course, wasn't Dave's problem. Or hers either, at the moment. Nope, they had much more immediate concerns.

Like food.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked suddenly, looking at his darkly handsome face again.

"Starving," Dave confirmed with a quick nod. Meeting her eyes, he added with a slight grin, "But I was waiting for you to say something first."

"Why?" Emily frowned, tilting her head, completely unable to understand such logic.

"Manners," Dave shrugged, pushing off the couch and heading toward the kitchen. "I wonder if these people have any scotch or whiskey stashed in these cabinets," he rumbled, prowling the kitchen as he searched, the hinges squeaking at his efforts.

Opening a cabinet door, Emily grinned. "I don't know about the hard stuff, but I found some cocoa," she said, happily reaching for the blue and white box of Swiss Miss. And in that moment, she felt her previous depression start to lift, a sense of warmth filling the pit of her stomach as she realized that maybe things were beginning to look up after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 17 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**If You're Not Here With Me**

**Chapter Four**

"Hot chocolate?" Dave asked over his shoulder. "With marshmallows?" he inquired hopefully, eyebrows wiggling.

"What are you? Ten?" Emily teased, pulling out a plastic bag of multi-colored marshmallows and waving it at him.

"Actually," Dave grinned, closing the cabinet and reaching for the refrigerator door, "that was probably about the last time I drank cocoa."

"Me, too," Emily admitted, accepting the jug of milk Dave offered her and moving toward the teapot perfectly perched on the stove. "When we were stationed in Switzerland one year, my nanny used to make me a cup every night before bed."

Leaning against the counter as Emily efficiently prepared the teapot, Dave crossed his arms over his chest. "It always amazes me when you talk about your childhood," he mused, watching her, taking in her economy of movements that seemed to form a perfectly choreographed dance.

"Really?" Emily asked, caught off guard, her fingers faltering against the handle as she dropped it against the heating element. "Why?"

Shaking his head, he murmured, "It was just so different from my own. I'm the oldest of five kids. I was the nanny, I guess. Mama and Pop both worked in our family grocery store. It fell to me to watch the little ones."

"I can't picture you surrounded by children," Emily chuckled, propping one hip against the counter as she waited for the teapot to whistle. "Somehow, it's just not an image I can wrap my mind around."

"I did it," Dave grinned, matching her pose. "Even the diaper changing. It was my family," he shrugged. "Mama's gonna be so disappointed. She'd hoped to have all her kids under one roof for the holidays this year. Guess that's not gonna happen now," Dave murmured, glancing ruefully out the kitchen window, the blizzard still raging beyond the glass.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I can't imagine having that kind of family," she said, shaking her head slowly as she tucked her hands into her pockets. "It must have been really nice at the holidays...having that many people, I mean."

"It was crowded. And noisy. But there's a certain amount of comfort to be gained from that," he grinned as the whistle sounded announcing the milk's readiness. Looking in the fridge again as she mixed the hot chocolate, he asked, "Cold cuts, okay?"

"Right now, a sandwich sounds like a feast to me," Emily nodded, carrying two mugs to the kitchen table.

"Me, too," Dave agreed, his stomach rumbling as he gathered roast beef and turkey.

Five minutes later, Dave carried two plates to the table and joined Emily. "So," he said, pulling out a chair as he placed a hearty sandwich before her, "Tell me about a typical Christmas in the Prentiss family."

Choking on the first bite of her sandwich, Emily's eyes watered as Dave clapped her on the back. "What Prentiss family Christmas?" she asked with a sputter when she could speak again. "It wasn't a holiday in my house. It was a photo-op."

Wincing as he took a bite from his own sandwich, Dave murmured in sympathy, "That's awful."

"It was what it was," Emily shrugged, already having made peace with her past. "I always got very nice gifts relayed by whatever nanny was in service at the time. And the food was exquisite," Emily recalled. Her parents had never spared any expense when it came to the caterers, which was obvious by the bills that had accompanied the service.

"That must have been tough," Dave commented, careful to keep any trace of pity he felt from his voice. Emily wouldn't appreciate it, and he didn't desire to destroy the cordial atmosphere they had created.

Shrugging, Emily turned her gaze toward Dave. "I'd rather hear what Rossi Christmases were like," she said with a smile, her fingers pulling apart the sandwich.

"Loud...messy...boisterous. Like I said, there were five of us. And Mama and Pop didn't have a lot when I was younger, but they always managed to get us each at least one special gift. One year it was a second hand bike. One year it was a radio for my room," Dave recollected, his eyes becoming distant as he enjoyed the memories in his mind. Letting out a sigh, he brought himself back to the present as he said, "But what I remember most is the smell."

"The smell?" Emily repeated, dropping her chin in her hand as she listened to his memories, her sandwich suddenly forgotten.

"Yeah," Dave grinned, taking another bite. "Gingerbread from scratch. Mama makes the best gingerbread. And she only makes it once a year. For Christmas."

Emily tried for a moment to imagine her own mother making anything homemade and found herself chuckling. Nope, that wasn't an image she could conjure.

"It sounds wonderful," Emily smiled, biting her lip as she wondered if such families still existed today.

"You'll have to come with me next year," Dave invited casually, taking a hearty swig of the hot chocolate. "You can protect me from my sisters," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Laughing, Emily asked, "You don't get along?"

"We're siblings," Dave shrugged, as if that simple statement settled the question. "We never get along...we get by. Besides, they outnumber my brother and I three to two."

"Then I wouldn't exactly even your odds, would I?" Emily grinned cheekily, privately thinking that she might immensely enjoy watching David Rossi match wits with an equally determined Rossi …or three.

"And here I thought I could depend on you to guard my back," Dave grunted, dropping his sandwich back to his plate, the sparkle in his eyes belying his tone.

"Against three Rossi women?" Emily asked incredulously, her eyes widening almost comically. "Plus the famous Rossi matriarch? I don't think so."

"Traitor," Dave accused with a slight smile, her dark gaze drawing him closer.

"You say traitor, I say smart," Emily countered, shaking her head again.

"You'd fit right in," Dave said, lifting his mug of chocolate in silent toast.

"Would I?" Emily asked whimsically.

"I don't often say things I don't mean, Em. You should have learned that much by now," Dave admonished lightly, taking a slow sip of his hot chocolate. Glancing at the warm mug, he shook his head. "I'd forgotten how good this was," he sighed, licking his lips.

"It is, isn't it?" Emily agreed, taking another sip before dropping her own cup back to the scarred wooden table. "Almost decadent after all these years."

Gazing at the woman across the table, Dave couldn't help the smile that passed over his face. There she sat, the beautifully poised Emily Prentiss - with a chocolate moustache. She looked unbelievable adorable and before he could stop himself, he was leaning across the table, covering her lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 16 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**If You're Not Here With Me**

**Chapter Five**

Eyes widening at his sudden movement, Emily caught her breath as his mouth met hers unexpectedly. Not that she hadn't fantasized about this very kiss...many, many times. Any red-blooded woman that knew anything about David Rossi had wondered at least once what it would feel like to experience his kiss. And she was no different.

And now that she was here, in this moment, she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

She wasn't sure how long his lips caressed hers. All she could concentrate on was the incredible sensation of his mouth moving over hers, his tongue tenderly dueling with her own. And in her estimation, it didn't last nearly long enough, ending as abruptly as it had begun. Staring into his eyes as he pulled away, Emily swallowed. She knew her cheeks were flushed. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"You had a chocolate mustache. I couldn't resist," Dave said huskily, settling back into his seat, his heart beating a tad more rapid than he had expected.

"That's a rather distinctive method you have for removing it," Emily replied, her voice somewhat breathless as she pressed her fingers to her lips. "Most people would have used a napkin."

"I'm an opportunistic bastard," Dave chuckled, brushing a strand of wayward hair from her face, letting his fingers linger against her warm cheek. "Something else you should have learned by now," he winked. "Besides," he grinned, pointing toward the ceiling fan above the table, "I'm covered."

Following the direction of his pointing finger, Emily couldn't help laughing at the strand of mistletoe hanging from above. "This place has GOT to be owned by newlyweds," she muttered, a smile starting to play on her lips.

"Not necessarily. I could picture an elderly couple living here," Dave replied, glancing around, his eyes taking in all of the surroundings. "It's way to homey for just married"

"You'd know," Emily quipped, her eyes twinkling as she propped her elbows on the table and dropped her chin to her cupped hands . "How many times have you been a newlywed again?"

"Smartass," Dave sniffed, his warm tone belying the word. "I'll have you know I only count two of those as actually marriages."

"That's right," Emily drawled. "You annulled the one to the showgirl you married in Vegas, didn't you?"

"I could still kill Hotch for letting me get that drunk," Dave grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think stopping your matrimonial plans fell under his job description," Emily said, cocking her head.

"No, but I've now added a clause to our friendship. Never allow me to say 'I do' while under the influence of tequila," he quoted dryly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Only you would need a friendship contract," Emily sighed. "I vaguely remember Hotch telling me that you went off all liquor except scotch after that little debacle. And women, too, if memory serves."

"Aaron has a big mouth," Dave complained. "I didn't go off all women...just the questionable ones...primarily ones that wore tassels and sequins," he clarified.

"That must have been one hell of a night," Emily shook her head, reaching for her sandwich once again.

"You don't know the half of it," Dave grinned. "Hotch left out the part where he got propositioned by the transvestite performer that night. She...he...whatever...served as a witness at the wedding. There are pictures to prove it."

"I don't think I want to know," Emily said, holding up a hand, the pictures that scenario put in her mind shocking her.

"Trust me, you don't," Dave said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"You, David Rossi, have led quite the colorful life," Emily noted. "No wonder my mother prays that I'll steer clear of you. However would she explain you to all her society friends?"

"Ah, but wouldn't you like to watch her try?" Dave snickered, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Holding his arms out wide, he asked with a grin, "Wouldn't I just make the perfect Christmas gift?"

"You'd definitely make an impression," Emily laughed quietly, unable to resist him wearing a large bow on his head. "An undeniable impression."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Dave informed her with eyes that glinted.

"As it was meant," Emily declared magnanimously.

Glancing at the clock on the yellow wall of the kitchen, Emily blinked. Nine o'clock? Was that even possible? Nodding toward the clock, Emily sighed. "Three hours to Christmas."

Turning to look over his shoulder at the clock over the stove, Dave nodded. "So it is."

"I'm really sorry you're going to miss Christmas with your family, Dave," Emily said softly, truly meaning every word.

"You know," Dave said evenly, "This might not be what I had planned, Em, but I'm having a pretty good time right here."

"Seriously? We've taken over someone else's home...in the middle of nowhere...during a snowstorm..."

"Emily," Dave interrupted, covering her hand with his and squeezing gently, "I have good food and even better company...I'm relaxed for the first time in longer than I want to think about...and that's because of you. Nobody could have given me a better Christmas gift than that."

"Well, I must admit, that I have no doubt I'd rather be here than the embassy," she grinned, linking her fingers with his. "So, I'm pretty happy myself."

Nodding his satisfaction, Dave pulled Emily out of her chair. "I spied a copy of It's A Wonderful Life in the living room. Care to watch it with me?"

"Actually, that sounds wonderful," Emily agreed, allowing him to tug her against him, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Agent Prentiss," Dave grinned down at her.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Dave," Emily whispered back.

And it was...a very merry Christmas for them all. Because as it happened, Santa had decided to fill one Emily Prentiss' stocking to the brim with something she'd never really realized she wanted. One larger-than-life David Rossi.

And that was definitely one gift she had no plans of returning.

_**THE END**_


End file.
